


in the autumn

by cherrybmblbi



Series: rosebird [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But once again, F/F, Originally I was gonna have Summer show up at the end, Raven Is Too Easy To Write Angst For, Raven is basically just rambling at Summer's grave, also i highkey headcanon summer disappeared/died in the autumn, bc u know autumn is the death of summer yada yada, so raven goes back to summer's grave every autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybmblbi/pseuds/cherrybmblbi
Summary: "I miss you. A lot. Like... a lot, a lot."





	in the autumn

“Hey, Summer,” Raven said. She stepped out of the safety of the treeline, a couple orange leaves catching in her hair as she walked toward the stone set into the ground. She dropped to the ground, cross-legged and sat her mask on the ground. She did this at least once a year, returning to the empty grave of her old love. Raven was 29 years old and so consumed by her grief, she couldn’t help but return to the place Summer loved so much. She breathed out slowly, tracing her fingers over the epitaph and smiled bitterly.

“Yang is about 7 now, and your girl is about 5. Gods do they look like you and Taiyang. Did you know he tried to braid Yang’s hair the other day? It did not end well. I wonder what her semblance will be? What do you think? It’s autumn now. I think I’m going to return to the tribe soon.” She rambled on like that for a while. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes pricked with tears. Her voice dropped a little lower.

“I miss you. A lot. Like...a lot, a lot, Summer. Everytime I think of you, or see a picture of you, my heart feels like it’s being ripped out of my chest all over again. I want to pull at my hair and punch a tree and scream until my throat is so raw I can’t anymore,” tears were pouring down her face now, she could feel them, “I loved you like I never thought I could love anybody. I think I still do. I don’t know what I’m gonna do now that you’re gone. I thought we were gonna raise Yang together, the first blonde Rose, but instead I was a coward and left _._ But I just knew he could love you, _really_ love you like I never could.” The wind picked up, throwing her hair and the autumn leaves in her face.

“I don’t want to go back to the tribe yet. I’m not done grieving and I can’t show them that weakness. I want to hide myself away in the trees surrounding this place until my heart doesn’t hurt so much.” Her shoulders shook as she drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. “I miss you so much, so _so_ much. And I know I never said it enough, but I loved you. I still love you, and I will always love you.” She rose to her feet, took a deep breath, and wiped her face.

“I’ll be back next year, my love.”

A single black feather fell to the ground in front of the grave.


End file.
